Book One: Break
by The General Electric
Summary: Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi are desperate to escape the confines of their small home, building a raft to sail past the horizon to see rest of their world, they are completely unaware the consequences this one tiny action will bring to bear.


Static blurred the tape, the image was fuzzy, almost incandescent. The film had obviously been damaged by something in its short lifetime, worn to the point where even the audio became blurred and distorted.

What one could make out, was a blue haired woman dressed in a white labcoat, the background seemed to be a dark blue stone affair, no light streaming in any windows, so it was most likely a baesment or bunker of some sort.

"...en's body is safe both his and..." static treaded over her sentence. "...locked away safe within their respective containers. However, I lost..." the static again, but the picture had become clear, the woman's eyes tired and alone, overworked and exhausted, but, at the same time, alive and vibrant, an oxymoron that somehow wasn't "...ra's body has been lost stolen by Master Xe..." she stood up, her image coming into clearer focus each time the sound broke up, and she started pacing.

The sound didn't return, instead she continued to pace, gesturing wildly with her hands, smiling and crying, frowning and laughing, for almost 20 minutes this continued, no sound until she froze, the camera shaken by some unseen and unheard force, the picture disappearing and her words coming through plain as day.

"It seems this Castle is no longer safe for me, although he can still rest, he is safe, sealed in this basement." She murmured, her footsteps echoing away, becoming quieter and quieter as the hinges of a heavy door creaked open. "I'm sorry, Ven, Terra. I have to leave now." She uttered sadly, a hitch in her voice. "See you later, okay?"

The door closed, and no more was said or heard but static.

In a wooden treehouse on a wild, overgrown island, a boy named Sora watched the recording with a tear in his eye and a smile on his face. "Definitely, they'll definitely see you later, Aqua."

And he didn't know why he knew her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts<br>Broken Boy Hero Saga**

**Book One ~ Break**

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square-Enix and Walt Disney Studios.  
>I don't even own the Scenario... at least, not for now. <em>

_**Warnings**_

**_Will Follow the Kingdom Hearts Story, at least the general arc of each game, up until the end of 2, possibly to encompass Drop Dream Distance depending on where I am when that drops._**

**_I'm warning you now, book one will see a full tonal shift come the end, with hints of it scattered about the story. Be Wary, all ye who enter here, for beyond there be monsters. Dark, scary monsters._**

**_There is a reason this story is rated T, even if it doesn't seem readily apparent, trust me, it is there._**

**_You have been warned, and my public conscience has been assuaged._**

* * *

><p>The warm sand underneath made for a nice little makeshift bed in the hot mid afternoon sun, the sound of the waves and of the chirping gulls having rocked him off for a quick unscheduled nap. Sure he had work to do, and if Kairi or Riku stumble on his still sleeping form, there would be much ribbing and mockery at his expense.<p>

But, that sand had just looked so inviting, and he had been having trouble sleeping, ever since they decided to build their raft, to see beyond their small island community, to sail off into the horizon, just the three of them, to discover untold lands and riches. But none of that could be done if the work for the raft wasn't done, but he had been really tired. Just 5 minutes, that would be fine, he'd rest his eyes for 5 minutes and no one would be the wiser. Ha ha, Sora you clever boy.

* * *

><p><em>I've been having, these weird dreams lately.<em>

On a stained glass pillar, seemingly floating in nothingness, a boy found himself staring down at his feet, the intricate glass work dazzling to his eyes. His friends, Kairi and Riku, almost painted onto the glass, their faces content and peaceful, standing opposite each other, hands almost clasped together, fingers just brushing against each other.

"**Time already**?"

"Who's there?"

"**There is so much to do, and so very little time to do it in."**

"What do we have to do? Who are you?"

"**But things, they are changing. Friends will become enemies, enemies will become friends. The worlds are changing, and you need to be ready."**

"Ready for what? Answer me!" The boy screamed out in frustration, his anger somewhat muffled by the red pants and yellow shoes 30 sizes too big for him.

"**Let's see, if you can face the darkness." **The voice uttered softly, a feeling of malevolence settling itself upon the platform, the glass cracking and twisting, the visage of his friend Kairi, twisting into a unsettling smirk, her eyes replaced by buttons and the form of Riku opposite her becoming veined in blue and red, a heart shaped hole carved into his chest.

"What is this? What are you doing?" The glass shattered, and he fell. Or he expected to fall, instead he seemed to be caught in the inky pitch, slowly sinking, as a figure burst into life at his back.

"Hey Sora... what's going on?"

The sudden question had Sora twisting and tripping over his feet, an unsettling feeling bottoming out in the deepest part of his gut. **"Don't run, don't be afraid."** Afraid? of what?

The figure was dressed in a deep black cloak, over what seemed to be more black clothes, every inch of skin that wasn't his face covered by the pitch, his blond hair standing out as a shock of rich colour. "Afraid of me Sora." Suddenly, two large key like weapons sprung into the figures hands, one white and elegant, the other black and blue and vicious. And then he turned, a sky blue eye to match Sora's own staring out from the left socket, but the right eye, when he saw that eye, Sora screamed.

There was nothing but a sickly yellow glow that seemed to bleed onto the skin surrounding the socket. Everything about it screamed wrong, beyond natural and it scared the brunette senseless because as far as he could tell, he could imagine that sickly yellow orb perching in his own skull.

"**You are the key…" **The voice said again, as the blonde stalked towards him with slow, swaying steps. "**The key, which will save all worlds.**"

Tendrils burst forth from the shadows surrounding the platform, ensnaring him, forcing the boy to his knees. "To bad, hey Sora?"

"**The darkness is terrifying, but bear in mind..."**

"I guess, there can be only one huh?"

"**That without light, there can be no darkness."**

Sora's eyes flashed steel, the shadow wrapping him in place and the blade on course to behead him were forced back, a black and white checkered Key weapon of his own flashed into life.

**"Yes, you are the key to salvation indeed..."**

"Round two I think, ney blondie?" Sora smirked, falling into the stance he had developed to counter his friend's own high sweeping style of sword play, the smooth prongs at the end glinting in an unseen glare of light.

"Much better Sora, much better."

"**But to save the worlds…**"

Charging towards each other the two boys let out identical battle cries, blades poised to tear down the other in deadly strikes of light or shadow.

"**… To save the worlds, are you willing to give up everything?**"

What one failed to notice, that the other had been born from, was the image of the boy named Sora, etched onto the glass, face twisted in agony, hands covered in blood, echoing the tragic sentiment perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, another multi-chapter story up, albeit one that has some extensive planning backing it up and also in a fandom that I have nothing else written down in.<strong>

**Hooray!**

**Word count says 1500, but take away 500 for the AN's, not my best but for prologue work, I'm happy with that.  
><strong>


End file.
